Trouble in Paradise
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Severide takes Travis up on his offer to go to Buenos Aries much to Casey's surprise but when Casey can't reach Severide after a few days, he takes a trip that lands both of them in a world of international hurt and danger. CHAP 7 up now
1. Careful What you Wish For

**Title: Trouble in Paradise  
** **Chapter 1 – Careful What you Wish For**

 **Summary:** Severide takes Travis up on his offer to go to Buenos Aries much to Casey's surprise but when Casey can't reach Severide after a few days, he takes a trip that lands both of them in a world of international hurt and danger.

 **Disclaimer:** Same as always. I own nothing but my muse and my love for all things #firefighters #Sevasey & #Lindseride

 **A/N:** Just a new little sevasey adventure based off Travis's offer to Severide which in this story he takes – eeks! Hope you all like it!

* * *

 _"We got more in common than you think Lieutenant…'_

That was the first line… and this…

 _'We share a lot of the same goals. Work hard…play hard…don't want to get tied down. But I have something for you. PR tour for a month…Buenos Aires…we leave in 3 days…think about it.'_

And that was the second.

After hearing from Connie that his holiday time was approved, Severide heads into his office to really ponder what he'd just gotten himself into. _Gone a month…South America…Europe…Africa…all expenses paid…yacht hopping…this guy travels well…very well…_

"Yeah…" Severide groans as he hears some shuffling and then looks up to see Casey hovering in his doorway.

"Talking to yourself isn't…very constructive."

"Depends on if you get the right answer or not," Severide retorts as he looks up with a small smirk.

"What's going on?"

"Buenos Aires…Madrid…a month of just…well doing nothing."

"A month?" Casey asks in shock as Severide nods and hands him the itinerary Travis Brenner sent to him. "And you said…yes?"

"A month of all expenses paid…it's basically a luxury vacation. Talked to Boden and they can bring in a guy from House 4 to cover the shifts. Would be crazy to turn it down right?"

"Some of…yeah wow some of the hotels on here are…I doubt we could afford the valet," Casey lightly retorts as Severide nods in agreement. "Still…a whole month?"

"Partying without any repercussions," Severide shrugs. "This guy's life…it's a damn TV show. Lifestyle celebrity," Severide mutters in amusement.

"How…does that even happen?"

"Ever ask him?"

"Nah…not sure if it would taint something. Still…it's a great offer. Never been to Argentina…ah hell never been south of Mexico."

"Certainly sounds like the trip of a lifetime," Casey ponders.

"Would be stupid to turn it down right?"

Casey slowly hands the paper back to Severide and then frowns before he nods. "You sure…it's no strings attached?"

"Been to a few of his parties at his House at the club…Gotta say…they are something. Hot women. Best food, drinks…top DJ's. And then the club scene and he gets paid to just…party. His brand is his name…all that."

"Yeah I think Otis has a man crush on him," Casey chuckles.

"I think so too," Severide smiles. "If he starts to grow a full-on beard be afraid."

"Noted," Casey smirks. But as Severide looks up once more he notices Casey's expression slightly could. "Really? You too? Come on…dealing with Otis is enough."

"No I'm…"

"I'm sure if I put I a good word for you with Travis he'd let you come," Severide suggests.

"Boden would have a field day," Casey gently smirks. "'sides…have some stuff to do here."

"Right…course."

"Just…think about all the _fine_ print before you say yes," Casey reminds Severide as he pulls away and heads for Boden's office to talk about the fallout from Jimmy's fateful accident.

Severide turns back to his computer and then does a search on the areas with the highest crime rate in Buenos Aries, their first stop. _If I stay with Travis and his entourage things will be fine…five star hotels, security…guides…escorts…whatever. It'll be fine,_ he tries to convince himself as an uneasy feeling starts to develop.

Thankfully before he can follow one more Mouse-click into the back world of the large south American city, the overhead paging system goes off and he's quick to push himself away from the computer and rush into the hallway where he joins Casey and the others as they dress for the call and are off into their respective trucks within a matter of minutes.

 _A month…that'll go by in no time…sides I'm sure it'll be fine…so far nothing has happened…why am I worried?_

XXXXXXXX

As much as he loved to party with Travis and thought of himself a lone Wolf at times, going to another one tonight without a familiar wingman was starting to wear a bit. But once again, as soon as Severide steps into Travis's lavish home, he's whisked into a high rollers world where his senses are instantly tantalized by gorgeous women and the finest whiskey money can buy.

However, tonight was going to be a bit different for Severide.

"Hey man…need you come with me!"

The tone in Travis's voice was different and Severide had never seen such wild-eyed concern. Promptly but regrettably he pulled away from a conversation with a gorgeous blond about topless beaches and hurried after Travis up one floor – where another party, one of a totally different theme was well underway.

People were high…doing lines right before him as he passed…looking up and then back down as if they didn't care; as if he were just one of the high priced lackey's Travis paid to be at his beck and call for…well whatever Travis needed.

"In here!"

 _Oh damn…._ Severide's mind started to spiral downward as he looked at the convulsing young woman on the floor and then up at Travis as he implores…"you know what to do right? You can save her?"

It wasn't exactly what he had expected and as soon as he grabs the young woman and holds her up…Casey's little warning message starts to ring out loud and clear. The message gets even louder when Travis insists that he take her to Chicago Med and that he stay, at Travis's home and clear the place out – send everyone home.

Severide watches Travis drag the young woman toward the stairs to go down and shakes his head. _What the hell…_

XXXXXXXX

"You look like hell," Casey comments as Severide rounds the corner and then stops short and nods. "Another wild party?"

"Could say that…" Severide replies with a small huff as he looks at Casey in wonder. "Last night…it was. Ah nothing. Wild party right?"

"Right…" Casey tosses back slowly as his expression turns to one of wonder. "What happened?"

"Kelly," Brett interrupts as she nears; offering them a sheepish expression of apology. "Just talked to Maggie at Chicago Med about the young woman who OD'd last night. Still in ICU but should make it."

"Okay thanks.

"Who brought her in?"

"Why?"

"Well she was left on the bench outside."

"What?" Severide asks in shock as Brett walks away and then he looks at Casey who shrugs. "Son of a…"

"Just another wild party?"

"She OD'd and Travis said he'd take her to the ER. Can't believe he just left her there!" Severide groans as he pulls away and ducks into his office. "He said we were the same…I never would have left her there. She wasn't out of the woods," he mutters as Casey appears in the doorway. He turns and looks at Casey with a heavy frown as he rubs his face.

"First time you've seen…drugs there?"

"Never went upstairs before. I know it sounds stupid but…but we'd party downstairs and then…damn I can't even remember their names," he lightly grimaces as Casey tosses him an amused smile. "Figured upstairs was where people wanted to get it on before they left."

"Are you going to confront him about it?"

"I should. I…I don't want to have to deal with this stuff…" he stops and then looks at Casey with conflict. "I want to go but I don't want to be just the guy that mops up mistakes that no one takes accountability for." The statement is mostly rhetorical as it would seem that that's exactly what Travis wanted him for. "Yeah…I gotta put this right."

But before Severide can act on his thoughts about Travis, the overhead paging system goes off and it's all hands on deck. It would have to wait until later, however, Severide knows that walking into Travis's den of wealthy temptation and confronting him won't be easy.

He'd be right.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Kelly? Is that you?" The voice calls out from the kitchen as Severide closes the door and stops as he hears Travis nearing him. And before Travis can launch into his dissertation about why they had to go now – Severide verbally pounces.

"You left her there? Why didn't you let me take her?"

"And they would have asked what happened? My name all over social media? Hers?"

"Don't think she'll tell them where she got high?" Severide counters.

"If she's smart she'll keep it on the down low. I was helping her. It was her choice. No one forced her. If I brought her in, her picture would have been plastered all over social media. Her reputation would have been killed."

"So would have yours."

"This way…both are saved," Travis tosses back as Severide's lips purse. "They are not children Kelly. I'm not their father."

"They were doing drugs in your place. I saw them doing lines!"

"They don't drive home. Ever. Live hard, work hard…party hard. That's my motto and those that hang with me have the same. Come on…they can say no. And if someone does say no here it's respected…and if someone forces them to go against the no, they are gone. Now come on…one of the perks of flying private is they hold the plane…as long as you want," Travis grins as he gives Severide a hearty slap on the back.

"Come on…let's go to your place and get those bags packed."

XXXXXXXX

 _"Hey…" Casey greets Severide as he answers the phone. "What's going on?"_

"I uh…I'm taking Travis up his offer."

 _"Seriously?"_

"Yeah," Severide replies as he looks at Travis in the near distance as he arranges their final flight plan.

 _"What made you change your mind?"_

 _'Kelly, come on…you're overreacting. It's not like it happens on a regular basis. How many events have you been to now? Come on…let's just go and have a great time.'_

 _'Travis…'_

 _'Make you a deal. First stop is at Buenos Aries for two weeks. Ever been to South America? You said no right. Two weeks…all expenses paid vacation. Five star luxury hotel. Every whim catered to and yes…just be on hand in case someone seems off but otherwise…just come and enjoy and if after two weeks if you don't like what you see…you can go home. Deal?'_

"Two week vacation. All expenses paid…two weeks and if I don't like it after that or hell even after a few days I can come home no strings attached," Severide repeats mostly trying to convince himself. "I know there are a few scary areas down there but figure if I stay with Travis and his entourage everything should be fine right?"

 _"Right," Casey answers slowly. "You thought this through right?"_

"If I think about it too much or too long and hard I'll think myself out of it. What's the worst two weeks can do? Give me a sunburn?"

But Casey hears the uncertainty in Severide's nervous laugh and knows that his friend is still very much on the fence about the trip. But two weeks? It would go by fast and it was a great opportunity.

 _"Just…check in every few days okay?"_

"Okay I gotta run," Severide tells Casey as Travis gives him the wave that it was time to go. "I'll text when I get there. 12 hours…damn long flight. At least it's private."

 _"Yeah yeah…" Casey laughs. "Rub it in. Alright, safe flight."_

"Thanks."

Severide hangs up and then slowly walks over to Travis and then offers him a tense smile as Travis gestures for him to go into the belly of the small private plane. He casts one more glance out into the early Chicago evening and then disappears inside.

 _Two weeks….what's the worst that can happen?_

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh oh…hmm is Severide right? Will nothing happen? Just a friendly two week vacation? Hehe and just what will happen when Casey doesn't hear from his friend as agreed upon? Please do review with your thoughts about this new little adventure and thanks so much!


	2. Trouble in Paradise!

**Title: Trouble in Paradise  
** **Chapter 2 – Trouble in Paradise!**

* * *

He had wanted to sleep most of the flight, but Kelly Severide's mind was too active and anxious to do anything but read as many of the travel brochures on Buenos Aires as he could find in the small plane.

"Don't worry…we're going to have an amazing time. Just stick with the entourage and everything will be okay. It's only if you get off the main drag and away from the high priced area that things can go south pretty fast."

"Course," Severide agrees as he watches Travis typing something up on his social media feed. "Do you always…tell everyone where you're going?"

"If a company pays me the right amount I will," Travis replies in truth. "Molly's was a favor Kelly. Plus sometimes, it's kinda nice to just have a beer at a local dive before it becomes…popular."

"Yeah the guys can't thank you enough for the business they're getting now."

"Their welcome," Travis smiles. "But right now, just relax and try to get a few hours sleep. As soon as we land…it's party time."

Severide offers Travis a somewhat uneasy smile but nods in agreement as after the past few hours adrenaline rush, a restful reprieve was in order. He looks at the time and pictures himself at Molly's with Casey, Cruz, Capp and the rest of his 51 family and his mind settles.

 _It's going to be fun…everything…will be alright…_

XXXXXXXX

Casey takes a sip of his coffee and then looks at his computer with a small frown before he reaches for the mouse and then pulls up a search browser.

 _'Travis Brenner…international…incidents…'_

He lightly curses himself for even thinking that Kelly's new friend was bad news but after what he learned from Brett, it didn't seem like Travis worried about anyone or anything except his reputation. "Matt…go home," Casey tells himself as he looks over at a picture of Louie and smiles.

But just before he's about to pack up for the night, for the end of his shift, Google returns a result that makes him think twice. And then another. And then…another.

 _Travis Brenner's entourage cleared in hit and run of Spanish courier._

But just before he can open that specific page, his eyes drop to a few of the headings directly below it.

 _Social Media hot shot Travis Brenner left more behind in Monte Carlo than just his mega presence. A young girl was…_

 _Lifestyle Celebrity, Travis Brenner's team faces scandal…_

And it went on. A few incidents here and there…over the years and no matter what happened, Travis Brenner seemed to walk away without much tarnish if any to his reputation; others took it for him. But that doesn't sit too well with Casey as his mind starts to spin that Kelly could take the fall for something the lifestyle celebrity didn't want to deal with.

But then…something else catches his interest. "What the..." Casey's voice trails off as he quickly opens the first webpage and settles in to read.

XXXXXXXX

As soon as the small plane's door opens and despite it being near dinner time, the blast of warm air enlivens Kelly's senses; the evening nightlight beckoning him to come and enjoy all of it's exotic offerings.

"Hungry? Course you are," Travis smiles as he claps Severide on the back and gestures for them to head for the waiting limo. "Tonight…we're just going to unwind with a little low-key entertainment and some good food. Mario. Take us to Rico's."

Rico's of course wasn't someone's home or a cozy dive bar in a friendly little neighborhood. It was a local culinary hot spot. But unlike the ones with the long lines, bouncers and adoring fans cheering on his arrival, they are able to slip into the back, take a table and then sit back and enjoy the rest of the night and whatever it had to offer.

Severide looks at the menu written in Spanish and then up at Travis with a chuckle. "Should I trust Google translate?"

"I got this," Travis motions to the waitress who nears them with a very friendly smile.

Kelly sits back and listens as Travis places the order and then offers a wink and the promise of a good tip for really good service.

"You trust me right?"

"What did you order me? Bulls testicles or something?" Severide chuckles.

"Hardly," Travis laughs as the waitress comes back with a pitcher of Sangria. "But they can be tasty if cooked just right."

"Right," Severide laughs in return as he takes a sip of his drink. "Speaking of tasty," he deadpans.

"Don't worry nothing unusual tonight. Tonight, it's just about unwinding and relaxing. Tomorrow's the big day."

"Speaking of that. So we'll just…hit these few spots and…"

"And watch my social media feed light up. Always get a bit of a high off it," Travis grins as he takes another mouthful of his drink and then starts to pick at the alcohol soaked fruit. "That's what it's all about. Living the good life and taking friend's along with me."

"Too the good life," Severide lifts his glass and toasts Travis's just as the first course of little share plate appetizers is set before them.

"Dig in Kelly…you won't find this back home."

 _Home…_ Severide tries to push that thought out of his mind and just enjoy the moment, telling himself he might never get the chance again.

 _To the good life…_

XXXXXXXX

"Seems the good life comes at a price," Casey mutters with a hint of disdain as he leans back in his chair and then looks at the picture on the screen. "But…each time Travis had an excuse…and a wad of cash to buy _his_ way out."

However, Casey knows that it's not Travis he's worried about; it's his friend a few thousand miles away without anyone to back _him_ up. "And if something goes wrong…Travis just walks away and it's those around him who pay the price."

But he knows he's not Kelly's keeper and isn't about to phone his friend and tell him all the bad things he's found out about the man he's travelling with and potentially ruin his holiday. That wouldn't be fair either. Still he was worried.

"Well Kelly...just hope that nothing goes wrong for the next two weeks."

XXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Kelly Severide trudges behind Travis down the hallway of their luxury hotel.

"That's yours…" Travis tells Severide as he tosses him a small packet with two hotel keys in it. "See you tomorrow."

"Nite," Severide offers with a wide smile as he watches Travis head for the door to his part of their adjoining room and then disappears from view. "Wow…nice," Severide slightly slurs as he enters the room and then looks at the expensive furnishings before him.

But before he has a chance to really enjoy all that the five star hotel has to offer, he eyes the large bed with only one thought in mind – getting a good night's sleep. And that's just what he does, his eyes closing as soon as his head hits the pillow and remaining shut until well into the next morning.

"Ahh," Severide lightly groans as his eyes open and then close as the bright sun manages to peek through the cracks in the black rubber-backed curtains and start assault his weary eyes, forcing them to close tightly seconds later.

He rolls over onto the other side and looks at the clock. It was only a three hour time difference but after being so tired and then drinking too much on a nearly empty stomach his brain reminds him to try to eat normally today. With that thought in his mind, Severide pushes himself up from the warm nest of covers and then slowly wanders over to the window and pulls the curtains open.

"Damn," Severide slightly snickers as he looks down to see the pool area already hopping with half naked men, scantily clad women and a pulse pounding beat. He turns and heads for the bathroom to shower and then head down to see Travis and get his holiday officially started.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey…there he is," Travis greets Severide about half hour later.

"Glad you got the biggest umbrella," Severide gently grimaces as he slumps down into a chair around the poolside table, looking around at the crowd that was now bigger than when he first looked down. "So what's…" Severide starts but is instantly interrupted by people who want a piece of the male socialite's time.

He sits back with an uneasy smile, trying to drink his coffee and awaken his senses but is pretty soon jostled to the side as Travis entreats external fans to join him at the table, to eat, drink and take as many selfie's as they wanted.

 _Pays the bills,_ Severide's mind reminds him as he plunks himself down at a nearby table to finish up his first mug of coffee.

"Hey Kelly…come on and get a selfie with the lovely ladies."

"Ohh…is he with you?"

"Sure is," Travis grins as he beckons Kelly to join them.

 _Ah what the hell…_ Severide's mind tells him as he plunks himself back down in his original spot and is instantly joined by two very attractive women, one on either side, snapping pictures and posting them to various forms of social media. About an hour later, Severide finally pulls himself away from the never ending parade of one follower after another, and slumps down at a small table at the far end of the outdoor pool area.

 _'Party started early.'_

Severide pulls his phone and chuckles at Casey's text before he text's back in reply _'it never ended. His life is one big party. So far…so good.'_

 _'Keep me posted.'_

 _'Don't you follow him?'_ Severide snickers as he can just picture Casey's expression of disdain as he replies.

 _'I only follow the CFD…and a few others.'_

"Yeah I'll bet," Severide chirps as he puts his phone away and then finishes his coffee. He looks over at Travis and can't help but wonder what the rest of the day would be like. He wouldn't have to wait too long to find out – and the answer? Would be pretty mundane. Since the luxury hotel was paying Travis a very hefty fee to endorse itself and it's various features that's exactly what the day entailed – sampling and social media documenting everything it had to offer.

For supper, it was time to dress up a bit more and then head a few meters away, to a new, upscale dining lounge the hotel just finished renovating for some very 'social' press. By the time Severide goes to bed that night, his head is literally buzzing and he can't help but wonder just how many pictures of himself had been posted and now circulated.

XXXXXXXX

The next day Severide gets a bit of his wish as Travis tells him they're going to do a bit of social media blitzing of a few choice establishments surrounding the luxury, waterfront hotel.

 _'Finally get to see some local stuff. Tell you about it later.'_

Severide sends the text to Casey and then follows after Travis as they enter their first stop, a new boutique that caters to men who like to spend money on clothes that make them look good. "Ah…can't afford it," Severide modestly admits with an amused smile as Travis says it's on him and the eager sales clerk quickly wraps it up before anyone can change their mind.

For the most part the day goes by without incident. But it's not until the evening, when Kelly Severide gets another glimpse of the real reason he's apart of Brenner's entourage. As soon as they step out of the blackened SUV, another large throng of Travis Brenner follows rush toward them, Severide getting pushed out of the way but is still able to maintain his balance.

However, he hears a small cry and then turns to see a man frantically looking around for his son.

"Hey…what's going on?" Severide asks as he pushes his way toward the distraught man.

"My boy…Miguel…" he starts in broken English. "He was here until…your friend…all these people…"

"He's not…" Severide starts and then stops with a frown. "Okay…let's just…" he pauses as he looks around the bobbing masses of heads in a vain attempt to see the little boy. "Miguel!"

"Mickey…he goes by Mickey!"

"Mickey!" Severide calls out as Travis heads toward him.

"Come on Kelly….party's moving inside."

"His son was trampled by your fans," Severide shoots back angrily. "I need to find him."

"Kelly," Travis warns him in an undertone as he pulls him away from the distraught father. "We don't get involved with the locals. Trust me, it's not good for your health, if you catch my drift," Travis concludes as he pulls back and then looks at the father. "Hope you find your son."

"That's just it…I'm not like you," Severide protests as he turns away and then starts to look for the boy. "And my health is fine."

"Fine. Leroy…stay with him," Travis directs before he heads back toward the club entrance where he's instantly swallowed by a group of reveling fans.

"We'll find him," Severide assures the man as the crowds start to thin. He finally spies the small frame on the ground in the distance and rushes toward him. "Miguel! Hey…Mickey," Severide gently taps the boy's cheek but finds him unresponsive. "Come on Mickey…come on."

"My son! Is he…dead?"

"Hold on…" Severide states in a panic as he quickly feels for a pulse and then looks up at the father with an expression of relief. "No…I think he just had the wind knocked out of him," Severide explains as he helps the boy slowly sit up. "Hey big guy…you okay?"

"Daddy," the little boy whimpers as the father watches Severide take off his new leather jacket and wrap it around the boy's trembling frame.

"I'm a firefighter," Severide tells the boy as he starts to check him over. "You're gonna be okay. This isn't the place for a kid."

"I know. I work here…at night…in the kitchen. Need the extra money. Just me and him. He…didn't listen to stay put. Thank you. You…you helped him when others wouldn't."

"Can't just walk away," Severide smiles as he gives the boy a friendly pat on the back. "Just take him home and keep an eye on him for a few hours. If he becomes listless or sudden unresponsive, take him to the ER."

"Your jacket."

"Keep it. Just keep him warm."

The father gathers his son up in his arms and then with his free hand, shakes Severide's and thanks him once more before leaving. Severide watches them leave and then pulls his phone sending Casey a somewhat cryptic text _'I think the party just ended,'_ before he heads back inside.

Kelly and Travis's driver that had waited for him, are admitted back inside and he heads for the table; the club sounds pulsing in his ears but not doing anything to lift his mood.

"Hey…now the party can really get started!" Travis grins as he orders a round of drinks for the newcomers. But after seeing Travis Brenner brush off another person that was hurt in the wake of his entourage, Severide's mood continued to sour and he tells himself that two weeks in paradise would be enough. _Paradise come at a price._

XXXXXXXX

Back in Chicago, Casey looks at Severide's text message and slightly frowns. "What does that mean?" He pulls up Travis's social media page and stars to scroll through all the pictures of the latest South American adventure. Casey finally sees a few of Severide and can tell by his friend's strained expression that things aren't going as wanted or expected.

"Trouble in paradise?" He muses with a small huff. "Just hope things remain on the up and up."

XXXXXXXX

Despite the steady stream of high octane cocktails, scantily clad, well-endowed women and food that he couldn't eat fast enough, his mind was agitated and still bothered by what he had witnessed. _'Don't mess with the locals…'_ but he wasn't messing, he was just trying to help them. Was his humanity that soured? He only cared about himself? His image?

That night all he could hear, after the alcohol induced fog had partially lifted, was the boy calling out to his father and Travis telling him to walk away and forget it. _'Daddy….help me!'_ he could have been trampled to death. And for what? _Just finish up the second week and then go home…_

But that was about to change once again.

"Hey…he survived," Travis smiles as Severide slumps down into the chair next to him on the sun-drenched patio and looks at the energy drink that is put down before him. "Okay so…slight change of plans."

"What's going on?"

"Might have to head to Europe a bit sooner than expected."

"When?"

"Later today."

"Travis…"

"You done enjoying the good life already?" Travis tosses back in sarcasm.

"Yeah…think a week is good. Got stuff to do back home," Severide replies slowly.

"Really," Travis states more than questions.

"Just don't think I'm cut out for the high life after all."

He knows that this is Travis's life and since he's not his father or his life or social media coach, he knows it's not up to him to tell him how to life his life or how to take grownup responsibility for grownup misdeeds, but he also knows that he doesn't have to be a part of it.

"You sure?"

"Yeah…this has uh…has been great but a bit much for a simple Chicago boy. It's been great but…think it's time to get back home."

"Okay. Well…the room is paid for until tomorrow morning check out time so…why not stay here until then and tomorrow I'll get Leroy to drive you to the airport. But gotta say…you're gonna miss out on some good times."

"Yeah…I know. But still…time to get back home," Severide states resolutely as he takes a sip of his drink. "Won't miss these," he chuckles as Travis chuckles also.

"Alright…well, enjoy your last night in paradise," Travis grins and then nods. "Don't do something I wouldn't."

XXXXXXXX

 ***one day later***

Casey looks at Severide's last text and then frowns. _'I think the party just ended…'_ but that was a few days ago and he still hadn't heard from Severide and worry was starting to settle in.

"Did you call the hotel?"

"Hotel clerk said Mr. Brenner paid for the room and his whole part left. Also tried his cell," Casey explains to Boden as he slowly paces his boss's office. "I called Travis also but he said Severide left for Chicago a day ago. Something's wrong. Kelly's in trouble down there."

XXXXXXXX

 ***one day earlier***

"Hey are you sure you know the way to…" Severide starts to tell the driver of the black SUV as they drive through an area that he knew wasn't safe for most people to travel. "I think we're lost."

But before he could get another word out, the SUV banks hard to the right, as if skidding to avoid something and then stops suddenly; making Severide's body jerk forward, connect harshly with the back of the SUV's seats and then crumple back onto the leather seats. "What is…"

However, a few seconds later, both doors are roughly yanked open. Instead of the two people asking if he was okay, Severide looks up to see two guns being pointed at him and one demanding him to …"get out. Now!"

* * *

 **A/N:** uh oh…Kelly just what kind of trouble are you in! Where is he? and was he set up? Will Matt act on his hunch? How will he find him? And will it be easy to find his friend and bring him home? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	3. Destination Unknown?

**Title: Trouble in Paradise  
** **Chapter 3 – Destination Unknown?**

* * *

 ***one day earlier***

Severide remained at the table with Travis a few more hours, just talking and eating, drinking and enjoying the buzzing of people that never seemed to end. Well it was kind of enjoyable at first, but after a while, Severide gets tired of all the fanfare and with drink in hand slowly wanders over to the other side of the sunny pool area.

Despite having to fly back on his own, he was actually looking forward to getting back home. _It's only been a few days – lightweight!_ His mind chides as he walks up to the bar and orders something without alcohol in it.

"Your friend is very good for our business," the bartender nods toward Travis and as Severide looks at Travis and then back at the bartender. "Are you his brother?"

"Me? Uh no…just a friend," Severide replies in haste. "Thanks for the drink."

Severide heads toward a quieter area of the pool and then looks over the balcony and lets his gaze travel down the private section of the beach that was under the control of the hotel he was staying at. But as he squints into the distance he can instantly see where the distinction between rich and poor collided and his agitation slightly rises. Course back home, he knows they have certain areas of the city where there is more gang activity but he avoids it. _I'll just stay here until the morning and then leave._

That was his plan. A good one. But it was about to be foiled.

"Kelly…hey come here and see this!"

He could just tell Travis he's done with all the fake fanfare but figures Travis did pay for his week's long vacation and since they were parting ways, why not enjoy it a few more hours. Thankfully for him it wasn't to be posted on social media but was just there to basically stroke Travis ego and he was just about done with that.

XXXXXXXX

"Sure wish I could change your mind."

"Might have if you were staying here. Just got used to the time change," Severide smiles as he shakes Travis's hand. "Thanks again. It was a great week."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…this…all this fanfare, it uh…it's not for me."

"Well…you have my number. If you change our mind…tell Leroy to drop you at the international part of the airport and join me for a bit more of the good life. Trust me…you won't regret it."

"Thanks again."

Severide watches Travis turn and head for the waiting limo and then looks down at his watch.

"Do you wanna eat here or out? One more night? We got straight there and back here."

"Wouldn't mind going back to Rico's," Severide slowly suggests, telling himself the driver would go straight there, stay while he had some dinner and then drive him back. "Want to join me?"

"Sure," Leroy relies with an easy smile.

"Alright, let's go."

Severide climbs into the back of the dark SUV and settles in for the short ride to the lively local establishment, his mind already knowing what edible delights he wants to order. But a few minutes later he looks out the window to see some flashing lights and then watches as Leroy is directed to take a detour route.

"Should we turn back?" Severide asks slowly.

"This shouldn't be too long. Just…make sure the doors are locked."

Severide hears the uneasiness in the driver's tone and then looks outside with his own feeling of growing agitation. "Course," he agrees as he double checks the doors. But when he notices the driver drive straight past a detour sign that told them to turn right, his agitation soars.

"Hey are you sure you know the way to…" Severide starts to tell the driver of the black SUV as they drive through an area that he knew wasn't safe for most people to travel. "I think we're lost."

But before he could get another word out, the SUV banks hard to the right, as if skidding to avoid something and then stops suddenly; making Severide's body jerk forward, connect harshly with the back of the SUV's seats and then crumple back onto the leather seats. "What is…what…happened?"

However, a few seconds later, both doors are roughly yanked open. Instead of the two people asking if he was okay, Severide looks up to see two guns being pointed at him and one demanding him to …"get out. Now!"

"Okay…okay, hold on…a sec…" Severide grumbles as he tries to get out of the backseat but when the two men think he's moving too slow, each take an arm, haul him out and then let him drop to the ground on all fours. He looks up just as the two men stick their guns in his face and cock the triggers. "Whoa…wait! Please…just wait…what…do you want?"

Just before anyone can say another word, one man motions to the other when they hear Leroy offer a soft grumble from the front seat and Severide can only watch in horror as the man raises his gun and fires too shots at Leroy – taking him out of the game for good.

"Nooo! Hey! Wait!" Severide shouts as he foregoes his own safety and then lunges at man covering him. But the other rushes in and shoves the gun into his cheek just as the one he had tried to knock off his feet delivers a blow to his jaw. "Okay…okay," Severide stammers as he's shoved backwards onto his butt and then looks up with his hands raised. "What do you want money? I…I have none…"

He hears the men talking to one another in Spanish and curses himself for only knowing a few words. _'Rich…driver…money…hotel…'_

"No…no look I am just borrowing…this isn't mine! I was getting….hey…wait!"

"Move!" One of them growls as he pushes the gun into Severide's flushed cheek. "Up! On your feet!"

"Now!"

"Cuff him."

"What? You're police?" Severide asks weakly as a pair of plastic zip-cuffs is removed and then his hands are forced together as one of them pushes the gun a bit further into his cheek. "Look there is some…mistake here! Check my ID!" He tries again. _'Oh yeah and just don't have any trouble with the locals…and by that I mean law enforcement. Some are good but some…are bad and I mean slit you open and leave you by the side of the road bad if they think you're loaded. That's why…we travel in packs.'_ Travis had warned him on the plane.

"Stop…talking!" One of them growls and gives him a sharp clip to his head with the nuzzle of his gun just as wrists are painfully forced together; effectively trapping him.

"Time to go. Now. If you don't cooperate. Your left kneecap is the first to go! Now…MOVE!"

"Okay…okay," Severide states as one of them yanks his arm and tries to haul him upright. In desperation he looks around the quiet and darkened alleyway, his heart racing at top speed and knows he's in trouble. They were going to quickly discover he didn't have the money that Travis tossed around so he wasn't worth anything in a ransom and when that happens, he's dead and he knows it. He could try to play along and pretend to be someone important in Travis's empire and then get a call out but knows that when no money is produced he's dead anyways. So…he does the next thing that comes into his frantic brain. _RUN!_

Severide starts to take a step on the uneven ground. And just as he straightens up he fakes another fall, pushes out forward and lands a swift elbow into the jaw of the man closest to him and then quickly brings a leg up and strikes at the other, making both of them stumble. His fists useless to use at the same time.

With both men stumbling to get back up and without wasting another second, Severide pivots on his booted heel and then races toward a patch of dark brush between two rundown homes. A shot pierces the air and he can only cry out as he feels a patch of skin on his right side slice open from the bullet as it whizzes past. He ducks into another yard and then lets out a grumble as the ground beneath him gives way and he tumbles down a small embankment into a dirty, damp ditch.

With only seconds to spare, he quickly claws his way through the dirt – his destination, a drainage opening a few meters away. He hears the men shouting behind him just as he pulls his aching frame into the damp opening and then holds his breath, praying they'll pass him by.

This time they do. Severide listens to the stomping boots overhead as their heavy steps loosen some bits of dirt and debris that rain down upon him, threatening to make him sneeze and potentially seal his fate.

"This way!"

He doesn't move. Doesn't breathe. Doesn't blink until what seems like an eternity has passed and he's able to finally let out a painful exhale. But despite his fresh wound and the fact he's still bound the only question his mind needs to get answered is – _what the hell do I do now?_

XXXXXXXX

"Casey…"

"Chief something's up. I'm going to go down there and…"

"What?"

"I've done some reading on this guy Travis. He's travelled a few of these exotic locations and left a few mistakes behind. The problem is he doesn't pay for those mistakes – others around him do. Maybe it's intentional, I don't know but if Kelly is locked up in some damn prison down there or…or worse then I have to…Chief you know he'd never not answer. It's already been a day. Travis said he left Kelly at the hotel. The last text I got from him was early yesterday morning. It's…you know he'd never not answer. Kelly doesn't play games."

"I know…" Boden huffs as he looks at Casey's determined expression. "Both my Lieutenants missing in action?"

"Herrmann is qualified to help lead truck, he just needs the practice. But if you need help call Eric. And Kelly had already arranged for someone from House 4 to cover for the month. I hope this won't take more than a day or…two. He'd do it for me."

"He would," Boden agrees. "Okay but… I don't want you going all rogue down there. Check the hospital first and then see what happens. Keep me posted when you can."

"You got it Chief."

Casey turns and hurries out of Boden's office. After telling Gabby he was going after Severide, he grabs a small duffle bag and hails a cab. On the ride to O'Hare, Casey starts to troll all of Travis's social media pages, telling himself that maybe there will be something…some kind of clue as to where his friend might or who might have been with him or where he was last.

"Come on Kelly….give me something," Casey sighs as he rubs his face. He finally finds the first post and then starts to search from there. He reaches the airport and hurries toward the international check-in, taking the last economy seat to Buenos Aires and hoping he'd get there and….

 _And then what? How on earth will I find Kelly? And where could he be? What's going on?_

XXXXXXXX

"Wh…huh…" Severide mumbles as his body is jerked from his sleepy, painful stupor; his legs inadvertently kicking out and then instantly pulling back as his mind flashes images of his current, angst-ridden predicament.

 _'Detour…is this the right way…LOOK OUT…get out…hands up…don't move…or you DIE!'_

Severide blinks several times and then tries to rub his face. But he quickly looks down at bound wrists and then starts to feel the searing pain in his side and his senses finally force him all the way back to reality. _Damn…wrists still bound with this stupid piece of plastic and I was shot…in the side…is the bullet still in?_

He recalls there were two men chasing him and knows he can't just go walking around outside asking for help. Who would he ask? Where was he? He knows he's in an area where an outsider could have his throat slit for just a few dollars or asking for the wrong directions. Help? It was out of the question.

Severide tries to twist his wrist around to see if there was enough light coming from the outside ambient lighting to at least see what time it was. He's sure he texted Casey to tell him he was coming back early but now he can't remember clearly.

"Still dark…" Severide offers a whispered growl as he slumps back against the cool metal side of the dirty culvert drain. _Where can I go? Police station? Would anyone help me? They can't all be crooked? Hospital? I have travel insurance but…ah damn I think they took my phone and wallet. Now what…_

 _Think…find something to cut yourself free with and then…find a phone and call Matt. He'll know what to do. He has a copy of my passport and…ah damn what have I gotten myself into._

"Travis…" Severide hissed as he eased himself down onto all fours and then carefully crawls toward the opening and then stops, holds his breath and then dares to poke his head outside into the cool, early morning air. In the near distance, he hears a dog barking, some faint sirens and some men shouting.

 _That's them…stay put a few hours more and then…_ but he also knows he can't emerge bound in the middle of the daylight and not attract attention to himself.

 _Get out…find a way to get free, get something to cover yourself with and then find a phone and call Matt._

He waits a few minutes longer and then…decides to take a chance and get himself some help. Of some kind. "Yeah…but where? Where the hell am I?"

Severide listens to the silence at first. Then a dog barks and someone shouts something and then stops. _Did they see me?_ Footsteps heading his way and he knows his luck has just run out.

 _RUN!_

XXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Casey's plane touches down and he's quick to collect his small duffle bag and head for the entrance to the large airport. As soon as the doors open, he's greeted with a blast of warm, early morning air. He heads for the nearest cab and gives them the address for the hotel Severide had stayed at as part of Travis's entourage.

At first the cab driver looks at him in disbelief, probably wondering how someone dressed as casual as him and hailing a cab would be staying at something so upscale and…expensive. "You…sure?"

"Yeah I'm looking for…someone. A friend."

The cabbie nods to him and then turns around with a small grimace but puts the car in gear and silently complies. As they meander the streets, heading toward the oceanfront, Casey continues to flip through the social media pages he saved – the last one taken the day before at lunch or…breakfast? It was at the hotel. But he's also interested in the one taken at the club the night before that, where unbeknownst to him, Severide had a run in with a local that would come back to revisit him a bit later.

"Thanks," Casey says as he offers the cabbie a modest tip and then heads for the front door of the hotel. "I'm looking for Kelly Severide's room."

"Okay and…are you a friend?"

"I am," Casey answers as an uneasy feeling starts to develop. "Is…something wrong?"

"He was supposed to check out yesterday morning."

"I know that."

"But…he never did. We had to clean his room because it was quickly booked for another guest but we have his bags here in our lockup. Do you know where he is?"

"No. But that's why I'm here," Casey states firmly as his brow slightly furrows. "I think my friend is in trouble and I need to find him."

 _But how?_ As his world stars to slowly turn, Casey looks around at the unfamiliar landscape and faces unwilling to help an outsider. He was on his own in a foreign country trying to find a friend missing almost a day. _What is going on? Who do I call first the police? Hospital?_

"Keep his stuff here and I'll be back for it. With Kelly."

Casey heads for the entrance to the posh hotel and then flags down a cab. "Nearest hospital." Casey gives the direction and then leans back on the tattered vinyl seat and shakes his head.

 _Kelly…what happened? Where the hell are you?_

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! So Kelly was mistaken for Travis? Or was…Travis behind it somehow? Hmm but yikes where is Kelly going to find help? Or has time run out on him? And will Casey find his friend in time? Please do review and let me know your thoughts and how you think our boys reunion will be/go up next? Thanks so much!


	4. Watch Your Back!

**Title: Trouble in Paradise  
** **Chapter 4 – Watch Your Back!**

* * *

 _Severide listens to the silence at first. Then a dog barks and someone shouts something and then stops. Did they see me? Do they know where I am? Footsteps heading his way and he knows his luck has just run out._

 _RUN!_

Severide ducks into another yard and this time comes face to face with a small boy and freezes in place. "Shhh, please," Severide begs as he holds up his dirty hands to his face and then crouches as low as he can as the heavy footsteps near.

He looks at the young boys face and for a few seconds, his heart literally skips a beat as he watches the boy's mouth open as he fears his fate is already sealed. Something about the boy is familiar and if his brain had time to ponder he might actually remember but in that moment he's only focusing on one thing – his life and prolonging it as long as possible. Thankfully, despite the boy wanting to say something, no words come out and Severide's two attacker's hurry past, shouting out to someone in the near distance – someone he assumes they mistake for him. At least for now.

Severide dares to turn around and watch the two men disappear at the end of the ratty alley and then turns around to look at the little boy. "Thanks."

The boy doesn't say anything but remains in place, studying Severide's disheveled appearance in wonder.

"I uh…" he stops as he raises his hands shows the boy his current predicament. "I won't hurt you…I swear…I just…" he stops just as the boy turns to leave. "Spanish okay…"

"I need a knife or…hey wait…wait!" Severide implores in a hushed tone as the little boy turns and runs into the small, rundown House and slams the door shut.

"Well…better than telling them," Severide huffs as he frantically looks around for something, anything he can use to cut himself free with. "Unless he's going to call the cops!" He knows he can't take the chance of knocking on the door and alerting the boy's parents and them calling the dirty cops to come back and either kill him or toss him into some third world prison with no hope of ever seeing the light of day again.

He spies a ratty pitchfork and rushes toward it, dropping to his weary knees and frantically rubbing his bound wrists up and down the side in the hopes of cutting himself free. And then… _get your side bandaged!_ He would have to find something to patch his side with since he knows he can't just go to the hospital and ask for help without any identification or money.

"Ah…finally…" Severide breathes in relief as his hands finally snap free. But he's used up what little bit of built up energy he and so leans back on his heels and then looks at his bloody side. However, as he hears some loud talking coming from within the small home…either that or the one beside it and he knows he needs to be moving on.

 _Find a phone…call Matt…get some help!_

And just before the door to the small home could open, Severide pops back into the alley and rushes in the opposite direction the two men who had been looking for him came.

 _But…where do I go?_

XXXXXXXX

"Does anyone…hi…can you…sure…." Casey huffs as he pulls back with a whispered curse. "I'll wait." He starts to look around the busy and cramped entrance to the Emergency with his mind racing. _Come on Kelly…where are you?_ With that sober thought in his mind, he pulls out a picture of his friend and then starts to look around for any nursing personnel that aren't too busy.

"Hi…have you seen…my friend?"

"Excuse me…have you seen…my friend?"

"Okay, okay…my staff are busy but I see you are desperate."

Casey turns to look at the doctor who had told him he'd have to wait and then nods. "Yes. I need to find my friend. Kelly Severide. Anyone matching that name or this picture? He's American, possibly injured. Might not have any ID or…I just need to know if he's here," Casey implores eagerly.

"Let me check," the doctor takes the picture and then heads for the busy station clerk.

Casey's fingers impatiently strum the enamel countertop as he waits for the outcome. For a few seconds when he sees the nurse nodding his expectations about finding Kelly so soon are lifted. _What if he's badly injured or…what if he's…_ who cares at least you've found him! But that elation is quickly deflated when the doctor shows the picture to the young woman who then shakes her head and both look up at Casey with grim expressions.

 _Damn it!_ Casey inwardly curses as the doctor heads back to him. "I'm sorry. We have no names or faces matching your friend's description here."

"Okay," Casey replies somewhat deflated. "Thank you."

"Hope you find him soon. Tourists, especially if they have money, in some areas are prime targets for muggings and other things. Some don't make it here until it's too late – for them."

"Right."

Casey turns around and then heads back to the entrance of the hospital and pauses to formulate his next move. _Police station? But who can I trust there? Ah damn shoulda brought Antonio with me!_ He inwardly growls. He doesn't toss away that idea completely as he moves on to plan B – checking the restaurants where Kelly posted social media pictures.

The first one is basically confirms what he already knows. Kelly Severide and Travis Brenner as well as their driver and another man had dinner a week ago – the first night they were in Buenos Aires but that was it. "Hope they come back soon. They are good for business."

Casey offers a tight lipped smile and then heads back outside and into the waiting cab. "Thanks okay…on to…" he rattles off the next address and then slumps back against the seat and stares outside into the bustling crowds as they pass on the narrow streets.

"You're looking for…your brother?"

"Yeah," Casey answers, knowing it would take too long to explain clearly the brotherly bond he shares with his missing friend. They reach the nightclub and Casey once again gets out and asks the driver if he wouldn't mind waiting one last time.

"I remember them. Not too long ago. Partying it up. A real hit with all the ladies. Course with the tab they ran up and tip they left none of us minded," the manager replies with a grin before his expression clouds. "Has…something happened to any of them?"

"My friend is…missing," Casey admits in a low tone as his brow furrows heavily.

"Oh. Well I wish you luck in finding him. If tourists with money go off the beaten path here then they run into real trouble."

"See that's just it. He doesn't have much money," Casey groans as he takes the picture back and then turns to leave. _So…he might have been mistaken for Travis? Or someone thought he was with Travis so he must have money…or…could Travis have done something? Let Kelly take the fall for something he did? Or…_ Casey's mind races with agitation as he steps back outside into the hot afternoon sun.

He looks around with a small pang of desperation festering inside. But much like the hospital and the other restaurant, he pulls Kelly's picture and then starts to ask anyone who looks like they might be working at the club if they'd seen his friend.

 _This…is a waste of time…a long shot! No one has seen him!_ His mind offers in futility. But just when he was about to give up hope and turn around and check another locale, a voice stops him, an uncertain statement but one that stops him dead in his tracks.

"Sir…I've seen your friend."

XXXXXXXX

With his right arm wrapped around his stomach, pressing down on his throbbing wound, Severide ducks into another yard, two houses over – this one quieter and seeming empty compared to the last two. He had to bite back a gasp as he felt the wound but was relieved to know the bullet went through and it wasn't still stuck inside.

 _Find a first aid kit or…ah hell just find a damn bandage and some clean water._ But that would be easier said than done as he knows he cannot just enter someone's home and risk having the police called and the two men show up and take him away. For good. He looks around for a hose or….

 _Wait…a car…_ his mind races as he drops to his knees and holds his breath. _Maybe I can just get inside and…_ his mind pauses as he looks up, trying to discern which of the few overhead wires, if any, were telephone. _Ah they have to have a phone line! Screw cable but…_

With that thought he slowly lifts himself back up and heads for the back door of the home. However, this time, a large dog jumps up and starts to bark from within, sending him scrambling backwards and cursing as he knows the barking will attract attention to himself.

Severide ducks back into the alleyway and then starts to slowly limp toward the end of the road, telling himself that maybe there would be a restaurant or…or some kind of business establishment that he could just use a phone and call Matt for help. He tells himself his friend isn't nearby but can still try to call the embassy or something…something to draw attention to his plight.

However, that wouldn't be as easy as he had planned or wanted. As soon as he reaches the end, he turns around at the sound of screeching brakes only to see the same two men in the black SUV, turn around and race toward him.

"Ah damn it!" Severide growls as he starts to run toward…well anything he hopes he can hide in. But he knows, he's the one on unfamiliar and unfriendly ground and time was fast running out. He rushes into a nearby laundromat and then stops as a few faces look up in wonder.

Without wasting a second, he barrels toward the back door and then busts outside into another unfamiliar alleyway. He looks around with a hopeless expression as his panic starts to build. _You have to go…NOW!_

"Here they come!"

XXXXXXXX

"Your friend," the man slowly walks up to Casey and points at Severide's picture. "He…helped my son."

"What? When?" Casey asks in urgent desperation.

"Few days ago. The other man he was with caused quite a storm of people. I work here at nights, as security," the man explains as he pulls out a small wallet and shows Casey his badge. "I work as police during the day. Today's my day off."

"Lucky for me. Your son…is he okay?"

"Yes. He was almost trampled but your friend left his friends and came to help my son. He has to come with me sometimes when my sister can't take him. Your friend didn't know him but I think he heard me calling for help. No one else helped me. Your friend did. I want to return the favor."

"Thank you," Casey utters in genuine relief. "I haven't heard from him in two days now. I think something's happened. I have been to the hotel. His stuff is there but he never came back. They said him and the driver went out and they think to some local restaurant but neither came back," Casey explains. "I went to the hospital and…and I was going to go to the police station but…" he stops as his lips purse.

"But tourists are told not to trust local police."

"Yeah," Casey admits with a heavy sigh. "I think he might be hurt or…I can't believe he's dead. I have to believe he's alive, I just don't know where…" Casey's voice dies out with a worried stammer.

"Okay. Come with me. I just had to pick up my check," the man explains as Casey pauses. "You…"

"No offense to you Sir but…"

"But how can you trust me?" The man counters as Casey nods. "I wish I could make you trust me. But I guess you'll just have to trust your own instincts."

Casey's mind searches back in time to the odd text that he had had gotten from Severide about the party being over with Travis and something about a boy but it was vague. However, now it starts to make sense and he nods in compliance with the man's help. "Matt Casey."

"Hector Villanez."

"Is your son okay?" Casey inquires as he heads for Hector's car after paying the cabbie and walking toward the waiting vehicle.

"He is thanks to your friend. Okay so let's drop by my home first and then we'll look at a map and see what we can find out We'll start with the restaurant and then go from there."

XXXXXXXX

"Damn these guys just won't quit!" Severide huffs as his body continues to beg him to sit down and rest; already feeling more than depleted of energy and adrenaline. With lack of food and water for almost a whole day, the pounding in his head and the gnawing in his stomach was understandable.

He had ducked into another alleyway and then into a quiet but rundown apartment building and then into an empty room, locked the door and then leaned against it until he sagged to the floor with his arms wrapped around his aching stomach.

 _Need to find a phone…you have no money and no wallet…you need to find a phone, call Matt and have him call the embassy._

"Yeah…trip of a…lifetime," Severide deadpans in a morbid whisper as he opens his weary eyes. He hears some shuffling coming from outside and despite being literally exhausted, his eyes snap fully open and he holds his breath. But as the shuffling nears, he hears whistling at the same time and tells himself it's not an immediate threat.

But just to be cautious, he remains where he is, without moving. He waits. Waits until his head lolls forward, his body following and then jerking awake before it could hit the floor and draw attention, any kind of attention, to his whereabouts.

He dares to then slowly get back up, open the door and peer into the hallway of the musty smelling building. But as soon as he nears the back entrance, he's instantly stopped in his tracks by a soft word and turns in wonder. Severide looks at the old woman a few meters away and then tries to offer as friendly a smile as possible.

"Hello."

Unlike the little boy who said nothing, the old woman starts to speak to him rapidly in Spanish.

" _ayuda_ ," Severide offers, hoping his word for 'help' in Spanish is correct. _Gotta hang out with the Dawson's more when I get back!_ "por favor, ayuda." He adds (please help me).

Instead of calling out and attracting unwanted attention as he had feared, the old woman pauses and then nods; turns with the expectation of him to follow.

"I uh…telefono?" Severide asks in a soft whisper as he nears her apartment door and then stops.

She pushes it open and then turns and looks at him; Severide not quite sure after all he's been through who he can trust. "You…come. I help. You make call. Here."

"Okay," he agrees as he gingerly steps into the apartment and then stops at the door. "Thank you." He watches her bring the phone and then look up at him with a sincere smile. "You speak English?"

"Some. Not area for tourists."

"I know," he replies with a small frown as he holds the phone in his dirty hand and smiles, offering another "thank you," before he starts to dial.

XXXXXXXX

Casey enters Hector's modest home and within seconds hears footsteps rushing from one room into the main living room.

"Papa!" The young boy exclaims and then stops short as he looks at Casey with wide dark eyes and remains in place.

"Carlos. This is Matthew. He's looking for his friend, that kind man that helped you," Hector, the father explains as Casey pulls out a picture of Severide and then shows it to the boy.

"sucio," the boy exclaims as he points to Severide's picture in alarm.

"What?"

"He says the word dirty. Carlos did you see Mr. Severide today?" The father asks in shock as the boy nods.

He was in the backyard, the boy replies in Spanish as Casey's mind races to put together a few words he'd overheard Gabby and Antonio using.

"Here? You saw him today?" Casey asks in shock as the boy nods and then points to their backyard. Casey rushes past the boy, into the backyard and then stops and frantically looks around for any signs of his missing friend. Just before he turns away he notices some large boot prints in the soft mud in the corner and as he draws closer, some fresh blood smears on a few of the wooden fence boards. "Did you see where he went?" Casey turns to ask the boy in haste; his mind racing with panic agitation.

"No," he answers sadly, shaking his head.

"Kelly!" Casey shouts as the father nears. But just before either man can say another word, Casey's phone buzzes and he's quick to answer. "Hello?"

 _"Matt!"_

"Kelly! Where are you?"

 _"I'm in Buenos…"_

"I know! I'm down here also."

 _"What? Thank God…" Severide breathes in relief. "I'm hurt and these guys are chasing me and…"_

"Kelly? Kelly! Where are you?"

 _"Call the embassy. I lost my wallet and…wait…"_

"Kelly? Where are you?"

 _"I uh…I don't know…hold on a sec…"_

"Just get me an address. I'm with the man you helped. Remember at the club? With the boy? You helped his son. So you just give me the address and we'll come to you."

 _"Okay good. But don't let him call the cops…"_

"Uh…what? Why?" Casey asks with a sense of dread falling upon him as he slowly turns around and looks at the man talking to his son a few meters away. "Kelly?"

 _"The cops…there's two cops after me. I think they're cops but they're crooked! Don't call the cops…ANY cops!"_

Casey can only curse the bad connection that keeps shorting out and cutting off pivotal words but as he turns to look at the father and son, a sinking feeling starts to develop. _Can I trust this man to take me to my friend? Or will he turn us both in? What good will I do Kelly if I get into trouble also?_

 _"Matt?"_

"So…" Hector asks as he nears. "Where can we go get your friend?"

* * *

 **A/N:** uh oh…Severide is free but not out of danger! Matt has help but is he in danger? Hmm would love your thoughts before you go so please do review and thanks so much!


	5. A Rocky Reunion

**Title: Trouble in Paradise  
** **Chapter 5 – A Rocky Reunion**

* * *

Casey looks at Hector with a small frown as Severide's voice cracks on the other side. "Kelly…"

 _"Matt I gotta go…think they're…what's wrong?"_

"Kelly text me the address or…"

"Mr. Casey…" Hector starts as Casey's brow furrows.

"My friend says two cops are hunting him and they are the ones that attacked him," Casey confronts Hector as his son looks up in wonder.

"I give you my word…"

"Okay you just wait there at the front of the Embassy," Casey tells Severide firmly as Hector's brow furrows.

 _"You…you're not alone? Are you with the cops?"_

"Yes correct."

"Mr. Casey. Please you must believe me. I want to help. We'll take a cab and I'll leave my phone at home. I'm off duty today. No weapon. But if there are policia after him then he won't last long out there. They offer money and the poor willingly take it. He has no one to help him and no one he can turn to. If he's at the embassy he'll be safe but it's not close to here so I think it's a bluff. Please…let me help."

 _"Matt…don't trust him! But hurry…ah damn…"_

"Kelly? Kelly!"

"I'll bring Carlos with me. I wouldn't willingly put my son in harms way. We're running out of time."

Casey looks at the young boy's pleading expression to that anxious one of his father and feels torn. But with Kelly hurt and knowing that time was about to run out for both of them – he had to make a decision and right now.

XXXXXXXX

"Thank you…uh…gracias," Severide replies with a heavy wince as he hangs up and then sags against the wall and looks at the old woman with a heavy frown.

"Where…are you injured?"

"Uh…my side. It's okay," Severide lies, as the old woman folds her arms across her chest. "I uh…just need a bandage or…I need to go. My friend is coming. Thank you again," Severide offers as he limps toward the door and then pops his head outside into the quiet hallway, pausing a few seconds before he decides to take a chance and head to the front of the building to wait for Casey.

But just before he can take another step, the old woman's hand rests on his bare forearm and forces him to turn around.

"Did you call the cops?"

"No. Heard what you said. What did you do?"

"Nothing," Severide explains with a small huff as his right hand continues pressed down on his wounded left-side. "I was mistaken for…for someone else. I have no money or anything worth taking. Wrong place at the wrong time I guess or…or they followed us from the hotel or…I don't know," Severide stammers as the old woman gestures for him to sit in a nearby chair.

"You wait for your friend here," she tells him in a heavy Spanish accent but one he can understand. "No cops."

Something inside him said to run…. _get the hell outta here right now!_...but his body refused. It was tired, dirty, beat up, shot and rapidly running out of strength, adrenaline and energy. If they came for him now, Severide knows he'd be doomed.

But his mind now races with other agitation. Casey had come down from Chicago to find him. His absence and unusual silence had alerted his friend and he was thankful for that. However, Casey had told him that he was with the man that he helped the son of…a local police officer. _Damn it…can Matt trust him? How did he even find that guy? Maybe it was a setup and Matt's in trouble? This…this is bad…_

In that moment, his brain snaps him out of his somewhat sleepy stupor with the sound of nearing police sirens. His whole body tenses and he makes to get out of the chair and high tail it out of there, telling himself the old woman betrayed him.

"Stay," she says to him instantly. "Not here for you."

Severide's weary expression looks up with a heavy frown but something in her kind eyes tells him that he can rest a few minutes longer and she's telling him the truth. That hunch would be correct. The blaring sirens keep right on going; the sound dying out as quickly as it had sprung up.

He exhales heavily as he looks up at her with a heavy frown. "What's your name?"

"Valentina."

"Kelly," he answers and then slightly smirks when her salt and pepper brows arch. "Yeah, where I come from it can be a guy's name," he gently laughs but winces more than anything.

Severide watches her turn and slowly wander into her kitchen, leaving the phone on the table where he can see it. _She could still have a cell phone that you can't see. She could be calling the cops right now!_ So just as he tries to push himself up, his right hand pulls back and he can only curse when he looks at the fresh blood and slumps back down.

 _Come on Casey…hurry up…_ Severide's mind swirls around as he watches the old woman come back with a small box.

"Your side…let's see it."

"No I'm…" Severide starts with a small huff only to be shushed by the old woman as she opens the small box and shows him some clean first aid supplies.

"Arms up…" the old woman lightly demands in broken English as Severide slowly lifts his dirty black golf shirt. But just as he does he pauses as he hears his name being called. "Matt!"

Casey hears Severide reply to his call and hurries down the hallway and stops short just as his friendly slowly stumbles into the hallway with the old woman in tow.

"Kelly!"

"Matt! Thank God…" Severide offers in honest relief as Casey gives his friend a hug of relief and then pulls back to see what's happened; his expression widening with horror as he takes in Severide's disheveled appearance. But before he can say a word, Severide looks past Casey and lets his eyes rest on a familiar face. "Is he…"

"You can trust me," Hector interjects in haste.

"He wanted to bring his son to prove it," Casey adds as Hector nears.

"Not all of us are corrupt," Hector offers in truth. "Please…let me help you both."

Severide looks at Casey who nods and then gives Hector a small nod and then looks at Casey in painful desperation. "Need some…help," he offers as his body willingly surrenders itself into Casey's strong grasp.

"Kelly!" Casey exclaims as he quickly puts his arms around his friend's faltering frame and then looks at the old woman who turns and heads back into her small apartment, prompting them to follow. "I texted both Gabby and Boden on the way here. So they know where we are."

"Travis. This is all on him," Severide offers weakly as they shuffle back into the small apartment and Casey looks around for a bathroom.

"Where are you…hurt?"

"Shot…left side…bullet…went through…I think," Severide manages with a few gasps as his walking with help proves a bit more awkward than on his own.

The old woman gestures for Severide to sit down on the closed toilet set while Casey helps him remove his dirty golf shirt. He can only offer a soft curse as he looks at Severide's chewed up side.

"Think they…thought I was Travis. Asked for money. Told them I have none. They didn't care."

"Around here…anyone with a driver appears to have money," Hector lightly corrected as Severide's faces offers a heavy wince when Casey starts to tend to his wound. "You helped my son. I am indebted to you."

Casey continues to clean the wound and is thankful that Severide's words were true – the bullet had gone straight through. "Okay…stand up."

Biting back an exhausted wince, Severide pushes himself back upright and then mutters something when Casey finishes cleaning away all the bits of dirt and fabric from the wound and then starts to apply the thick bandages on either side to stop the blood flow – at least for now.

"You need to get that stitched up," Casey tells his friend in concern as he looks at Hector. "Is there a hospital…"

"No, we need to get to the Embassy," Severide implores with fatigue in his tone. "You still have copies of all my papers right?"

"Yeah, I can get Gabby to fax them over but your side…is…"

"It can wait. My damn insurance was in my wallet but my passport should be in my suitcase. It should still be at the hotel. If it's gone then I'm in trouble. Ah…I don't even know if my passport is in my suitcase!" Severide huffs as Casey's lips purse. "Sorry. I uh…" he stammers as he shakes his head.

"Okay, let's get to the hotel, get your stuff and see if you need to go to the Embassy or just…get home," Casey explains. "How far is the Embassy just in case?" Casey asks Hector.

"If need be, I can take you. It's a few hours from here but I know the way," Hector volunteers. "It's safer than traveling by cab."

When Severide hesitates, Casey asks for a few minutes in private but leaves the door open so they can hear if anyone outside makes a call.

"You hurt anywhere else?" Casey asks in haste as Severide leans his weary and aching frame against the wall.

"All over," Severide slightly smirks as Casey's frown deepens. "Travis…damn bastard I think he owed them money or…or drugs or something. I don't know. Thought I heard his name. They shot Leroy right in front of me and…said they were cops! They just shot Leroy and…when we get out of this I'm gonna find Travis and really thank him for a great time!" Severide hisses as Casey slightly smirks to that comment. "We're not safe here. Those cops…the bad ones…they'll be back."

"He's right," Hector pipes up as he nears them once more. "If they know you're in this area, they'll find you by luck or…by paying off someone who might have seen you. And trust me, they have deep pockets."

Severide pulls away from Casey and slowly limps toward the old woman. "Gracias Valentina," he offers in friendly Spanish and gives her a hug, the old woman giving him a hug and patting him on the back. "Wish I had something to give."

She waves her hand in the air like its no big deal and then ushers them out of her apartment. But just as Casey exits, he pulls a couple of twenties from his wallet and puts it on her table. "He's grateful," Casey offers for Severide and then closes the door before she can refuse or protest.

XXXXXXXX

"Damn they know where I live…they have my phone…my credit cards," Severide grumbles as he uses Casey's phone to call VISA and get his primary means of payment cancelled.

"They won't get on a plane to come find you. They'll hope to stop you before you get on the plane," Hector relates in truth as they near his small truck. But just before Severide can climb into the back, Hector stops him and looks at him seriously. "My boy Carlos. He's all I have left. Lost my Maria a few years back. I give you my word…on his life, I'll get you to the plane so you can get home safely," Hector promises in gratitude.

"And you? If they find out you helped me?" Severide asks in concern.

"Lots of us down here help out tourists," Hector replies as he gestures for Severide to get into the truck. "It's a risk we all take but one that we feel is worth it."

"You're a good man Hector," Severide offers genuinely. "Thank you."

Hector clasps his hand and then looks at Casey and nods. "Let's go."

Severide leans back into the somewhat tattered upholstery, thankful that his frame can get a bit of rest and try to regain some energy and thankful that his side was tended to and protected. But Hector was right, they weren't out of the woods just yet – so to speak and the route between here and the American Embassy if it came to that, wasn't without a few issues of its own, locals desperate for money on the lookout for an injured American, possibly now two.

Despite wanting to drive a bit faster, they all knew if they were to do anything above the local limit or drive so as to attract attention they would – the wrong attention.

But just before they can hit the main highway, Hector veers off and heads for the hotel which Severide tells himself his passport should still be in there unless it was pilfered. "Some damn detour. Leroy…I thought for a moment he was in on it," Severide explains as they near the luxury resort. "When the SUV started to slow down…damn that was scary. Then we hit something and it all happened so fast. They shot Leroy, pulled me out, told me I was arrested and then zip-cuffed me and when I tried to run was shot."

"Did you get a good look at them?" Hector asks somewhat hopefully.

"Was dark and my head was spinning from the crash but uh…one of them…" Severide pauses as his mind struggles to go back in time two days to the start of his harrowing ordeal. "He had what looked like the top of a skull or something on his neck…maybe the top of a skull…wish I could remember more."

"No…I think I know who you're talking about. And was the other one slightly taller?"

"Take it you know them?"

"We all do. They are involved in all sorts of things," Hector replies dryly. "If your friend was mixed-up with them, he messed with the wrong men."

"He's not…my friend," Severide retorts softly but with a sour note in his tone. "I think they thought I was him…or they saw me with him. Certainly not…friends. I was just along for a free ride."

They near the luxury hotel/resort and Severide slowly climbs out of the back of the beat-up truck and limps toward the front entrance, instantly drawing a few looks from customers gazing at his rather unsettling appearance and wondering how someone who looks like that could afford to stay at a place like this.

"Suddenly I feel like I know how the other half lives down here," Severide whispers to Casey as he approaches the front desk. "Kelly Severide. Here to claim my suitcase."

"ID?"

"Well since I don't look like this all the time…I was mugged and it was stolen. Wallet, phone…whatever else I had. But if I can see my suitcase I'm pretty sure my passport is in there. Top front pouch."

"One minute."

"Or check Travis Brenner's social media page," Casey adds in sarcasm as Severide slightly snickers.

"Wonder if I can have a quick shower here?" Severide mutters, mostly to himself as they wait.

"If they won't let you, you can come to the club where I work. There is a staff area there. It's not much but the water and towels are clean."

Severide looks at Hector's earnest expression and can't help but offer an expression of silent gratitude. The hotel concierge returns with Severide's suitcase and sure enough the passport is where he said it should be. But after verifying a few personal details, he's able to take his items and is able to use the pool facilities to shower and change into something clean.

"Nice place," Casey mentions as Severide nears. As much as he had wanted to check the place out a bit more while Severide was cleaning up, he reminded himself that as much as they are grateful for Hector's help, he's still a stranger to them and they are still not out of the woods.

"It was. Had a great time…until I decided to check things out…on my own."

"Which makes me think they were waiting until Mr. Travis was away from his entourage," Hector pipes up as they finally leave the luxury hotel for good, piling back into Hector's truck.

"Thinking…maybe we should just go to the airport," Severide ponders as his brain urges him just to go home.

"And not report anything to the Embassy?" Casey turns around from the front seat to ask.

"Think I just wanna leave already."

"Fine with that," Casey replies, not wanting to argue. He can see the utter fatigue in his friend's eyes and knows Severide won't rest completely until they were safely in the air, on the way back home. "Airport it is."

"Okay. I would encourage you to report it. Reporting it also helps us to get better funding and more officers to help combat the crime down here. Not from the American's but from our local government. But I think if I were you, I'd want to leave also," Hector tells them quietly.

They drive for about twenty minutes before Casey glances into his rear view mirror once more and then looks at Hector in concern. "Okay not to sound alarmist but…I think we're being followed."

Severide quickly turns around and stares out the back of the small window, his weary gaze at first not registering the two faces in the front seat. However, the two sapphire pools widen as the blackened SUV starts to close the gap and he knows they're in trouble.

"Get us out of here!" Severide barks.

"Here they come!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh oh…yeah had to get one last rush of danger before our boys get on that plane. Hmm how will they get out of this? And will they make it out unscathed? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	6. A Forced Detour

**Title: Trouble in Paradise  
** **Chapter 6 – A Forced Detour**

* * *

Severide turns and looks through the small, dirty window, his eyes widening as he watches as the man in the passenger seat of the charging SUV pulls out a shotgun and he knows things are going to get worse. "LOOK OUT!" Severide shouts as one of the shots pieces the back window, shattering a small piece of glass to the left of Severide's head, causing him to duck.

Casey looks into the side mirror just as the SUV charges toward them, the passenger firing off another round of shots which shatters the side mirror and causes Casey to pull to the middle of the truck; Hector quickly compensating by veering sharply to the right which forces the SUV to bank quickly and misjudge part of the turn.

Severide twists around once more only to see the black SUV barrel through a small fruit stand, sending splinters of food and pieces of spraying fruit in all directions. "Travis is gonna pay for this…" Severide mutters through gritted teeth.

"If we make it," Casey adds in sarcasm as he and Severide trade worried glances. "Hector…"

"I made a promise…to my son Carlos…that I'm coming home to him…tonight," Hector promises as he swerves hard to the right, making both Casey and Severide slam into the right side of the little truck as it barrels down a side street in a desperate attempt to get back onto the highway.

"He's on the phone!" Severide tells them as he squints at their pursuer, only to see one of them yelling at someone else on the other end of the phone.

"Reinforcements! Hector…you gotta get us some help or lose them for good!" Casey's panicked plea resounds throughout the small cabin of the dusty truck.

"You have friends on the force right Hector? Good cops or…" Severide's earnest request is cut off as a few more bullets whiz past them, shattering the windows of a car that they miss by a few feet.

"I think that…"

"Matt!" Severide exclaims as the front passenger window is shattered and he yelps in pain as a few thick glass shards embed themselves in his upper forearm.

"I'm okay! I'm…Hector…"

"Okay…hold on!" Hector states loudly as he takes a sharp left and then quickly veers to the right, speeds down a dirt alley and then without warning to anyone spins the truck to create a real cloud of dust that works to temporarily veil the direction the truck heads down.

He drives past three more garages and then ducks into the fourth, jumps out of the small truck and gives the door a good tug, letting it slam to the dirt floor; forcing a small spray of dirt and dust. Everyone inside holds their breath and waits, praying the rouse works and their attackers speed past.

"That won't fool them for long," Hector tells Casey and Severide as he hurries back to see Severide picking out the small bits of glass from Casey's injured forearm. "I'm sorry."

"Not that big a deal," Casey insists as Severide pulls out one of his tee-shirts and then applies the crude wrapping to his bloody arm.

"We need to get out of here," Severide mentions as they hear honking in the near distance. "Do you have any friends or…anyone around here we can trust?"

"I don't know but we need to leave now," Hector tells them as each 51 Lieutenant grabs his small bag and hurries after the local officer and their new friend. Hector slowly opens the door and then watches as the owner of the small, rundown home comes running out to meet them.

"Let's hope he can help us," Severide tells Casey with a note of concern in his voice as he looks at Casey's heavy wince. "You okay?"

"This is nothing. How's your side? You were actually shot remember?" Casey counters as Severide's lips purse. "Think he can help us?"

"He has so far. Stroke of luck you finding him at that club."

"Just be glad that Travis has such an open social life," Casey reminds Severide as they listen to Hector talking loudly in Spanish to the agitated home owner.

"He's done so much for us. Maybe he's right. If we tell someone maybe they can get some local funding or…how does that even work down here?"

"He said we can use his car but we have to go now!" Hector interjects as he gestures for them to follow him.

The three of them rush outside the garage, thanking the homeowner as they hurry past and all scramble into his small car on the front street.

Severide ducks down in the back as best he can so that in case anyone was told to look for three men in a car they'd only see two.

Hector heads back toward the highway that would take them to the airport, Casey pulling down the baseball cap on his head in the hopes his simple disguise would buy them a bit more time.

This time they are able to drive about half hour on the main highway toward the airport before they once again have company. The wrong kind of company!

"Ah damn!" Casey growls as he watches the black SUV come into view and race toward them.

"Think they're playing for keeps this time!" Severide utters as he's jostled around in the backseat; his side yelling at him to seeks medical attention and fast.

Hector tries to elude the pursing vehicle but knows that he's going to run out of road very fast and time as they are out-gunned for sure. But when they had made their stop, he was able to get a call off to a trusted friend whom he hopes will make his entrance anytime and help end the chase in their favor.

"These men will not quit."

"We can't stop!" Severide states in anxious haste. "They'll kill us all!"

"Not…if we stop them first," Hector mentions; his words making Casey look at Hector and then into the back at Severide.

"You called someone?" Severide asks with a hint of desperation in his tone. "Hope they are on our side."

"Hope so too," Hector whispers as the SUV continues to gain ground. But just as they turn the corner, a loud BANG is heard, the car jolts to the right as the tire is blown out and then starts to weave as Hector furiously struggles to regain control.

"We're hit!"

The car's speed starts to slow and all three know their doomed if someone doesn't come to their help and fast. Hector swerves to the left; the car hitting a patch of loose gravel and skidding to the right, Hector momentarily losing control but quickly regaining it. However, with the blown tire, the battle was already losing and about to be short lived as the car starts to wobble out of control and then finally comes to a skidding halt a few feet before a cement embankment.

"Out and run for cover!" Hector orders as all three men scramble out of the now defunct car and try to make a break for it. However, the two in the SUV can boast about no injuries and so pursuing an injured Severide wasn't that hard. He lets out a cry of pain when he's tackled, which instantly prompts Casey to come and try to intervene. The other man pursuing Hector.

Casey lunges onto the first man as he tries to pull his gun and end Severide for good. The attacker fires off a shot that narrowly misses Severide but is unable to fire off another due to Casey's arms trying to wrestle him away. The man kicks at Severide's already wounded side but both 51 Lieutenants are able to send a blow to the man, Severide's fist connecting with his groin and Casey's fist with his jaw, snapping his head back.

Severide kicks at the man's leg while Casey tries to get the gun away before anyone is injured. However, just as he does a shot rings out and both Casey and Severide look up to see another man enter the melee with a gun already in play. One of the attackers is shot and then the gun is pointed at them.

"Wait!" Severide implores desperately as he looks up from his sprawled position on the ground.

"Don't shoot!" Casey adds as he too looks up at the man with the gun now pointed at them; Hector a few meters behind.

"Drop the gun!" The man orders the other attacker in Spanish as he snarls at them and is slow to comply.

"Don't…shoot him, we need him to tell us what's going on," Severide interjects when the man continues to hesitate and the other gun is cocked. "Please."

Just then a local man comes rushing toward them with a shot gun in his grasp. He pumps it and then points it directly at the large chest of the man between Casey and Severide.

A few tense seconds pass before the man finally complies and the gun is slowly lowered to the ground and Casey kicks it away; Hector rushing in to cuff him while the other two provide cover.

Casey hurries to help Severide slowly stand up and both look at Hector with expressions of gratitude.

"Not all…are bad," Hector reminds him as he pulls back, leaving the man on the ground on his knees.

"Why…why did…you do it? Why did you…kill Leroy and attack…us?" Severide asks a bit breathlessly as he hovers over the man who spits on his boot.

But a swift blow to his back by the butt end of the shotgun now in Hector's hands, forces him to spew forth a rambly confession.

"Thought you were part of Travis's team. He pays his sponsors well. Or they do. They have money. He has money. Leroy was collateral. Drivers have no money."

"He was still a human being!" Severide hisses as his already aching side starts to throb harder. "Did Travis owe you anything?" Severide asks in anger.

"Did he!" Casey adds with matching agitation.

"Yes!" The man replies in haste as Hector threatens to hit him once more. "He…backed out…on a deal. If you flaunt your money and think you're untouchable…you're not! He owed us and we wanted to collect!"

Casey looks at Severide in sympathy as his friend's stance slightly falters.

"I have no money! You didn't even let me explain that!" Severide huffs as he takes a step back. "You would have killed me…for no good reason," he pulls back a bit more, shaking his head as he looks at Casey with mild but mis-directed disdain. "Travis…damn bastard…he does think he's untouchable."

"How much does he own you?" Casey asks in wonder.

"Fifty."

"Damn," Severide curses. "I don't have near 50 G's on me or…even…really?" Severide asks in shock as the man nods.

"Take him," Hector directs his friend as he hands the shotgun back to the local man and thanks him in Spanish. The three of them watch as the other officer shovels the cuffed attacker into the back of the police car and then pulls out of view.

"So what happens now? He'll get tried or…the other guy is dead and so is Leroy and I'm…I just need to leave," Severide mutters as he rubs his face and then looks at Casey in exasperation. "What happens to you now?"

"Life goes on," Hector replies as they slowly head back to the inoperable car to get their personal items; Hector already calling for a tow-truck to come and fix the flat so he can take his car back to his friend's.

"I just gotta know…if they had gotten their money…would that have been it? Would they have left him alone?"

"Unless he wanted to cause more trouble. They just want their money. They like the business. If this Travis went to the media they would ask why he's taking the drugs in the first place."

"So much for not knowing where all his party favors come from," Severide utters in sarcasm. "If I got the money…"

"Kelly, wait…" Casey interjects in haste as he gently pulls his aching friend aside. "You can't."

"Why not?"

"You'd just be contributing to the problem."

"I'm not doing a deal. I never wanted this but a deal has been made and one party got what they wanted, Travis and the other…they got stiffed and are pissed. It's done."

"This isn't our fight," Casey tries to remind Severide.

"It's mine! Hector risked his life to help me…help us, and now maybe his son's to help me…help both of us. I owe him. If that guy gets his money…what Travis rightfully owes him then maybe he'll just back off Hector. He'll get out but this way he won't…ah I don't know but I hate this! Travis Brenner leaves all this damn mess here and just walks away like he's untouchable, forcing others to clean it up! Only this time people died and he doesn't even know and probably doesn't care!"

"But…"

"Someone has to fix this," Severide admits softly. "That's why he brought me right? Travis? To fix things? His messes? I gotta fix this."

"This is a pretty big mess."

"I can't just walk away. You know that. I'm not like him."

"I know," Casey replies in resignation.

"Okay…so let me fix this the only way I know how."

"You don't have 50 G's."

"I know," Severide confirms.

Casey looks at Hector and then back at Severide and frowns.

"Unless…" Casey starts as Severide's brows lift in wonder.

"Unless what?" Severide counters quickly. "You have another idea?"

"Actually…I do."

* * *

 **A/N:** Ah so didn't want to hurt our boys too much more but still get the action in there! hmm what is Casey's plan? And will our boys finally get back to the US in one piece? Hehe a bit more to come here so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	7. Paying your Dues

**Title: Trouble in Paradise  
** **Chapter 7 – Paying your Dues**

* * *

 _"You have another idea?"_

 _"Actually…I do."_

Severide looks at Casey and nods, a simple gesture beckoning him to tell him his idea.

"I still have access to his jet you know."

"Kelly, I said to just call him. We don't have to go there in person."

"Will make more impact. 'sides, I think if I texted him and told him I want to come where he is…he'd send it. Trust me, this can work," Severide grins. "Let's get you fixed up first okay?"

"You were shot," Casey reminds him as both snicker and then look at Hector.

"Come on…I have a friend at the hospital who will fix you both up," Hector tells them as they head for the small car that the tow truck has now fixed the tire of. "I want to thank you for the help with this but…really it's not necessary. I don't want you to put yourselves out any more than you already have. This Travis…I don't think he'll give you what you want."

"I have to help you Hector. I want to make his right. I know it's not my fight but I think I can get what Travis owes and that'll get that cop off your tail right?"

"It…should," Hector replies with a small sigh as they head toward the hospital. "I just don't think he's going to give you what you want."

"Well…that's the power of social media," Severide exclaims in truth. "It can bite you in the ass for the bad…when you least expect it," he states with a small huff as they near the entrance to the ER of the local hospital.

"Kelly…"

"Travis needs to pay for what he's done," Severide reiterates as the ER doctor heads toward them. "Hey this was your idea."

"Maybe I've had a bit more time to think. What if he turns the tables? Or…"

"Then he'll have to admit to taking and using drugs…or doing a deal with third world gang bangers and reneging on his end of the deal. Trust me. He'll want this to go away. I don't want to blackmail him…I just want to make this right. And turn the tables how? I have nothing," Severide ends with a painful grimace as he slowly slumps down onto the nearby examining table at the doctor's bidding.

"But…" he pauses as he slowly lifts his shirt for the doctor and then winces as the thick, damp bandage is pulled free. He can only snicker as the doctor starts scolding him in Spanish and he looks at Hector for some translation help.

"He wants to know why you didn't see a doctor sooner."

"Was busy," Severide retorts as Hector offers the doctor something that makes him just shake his head and read for a needle.

"Travel insurance?"

"Yeah paid for…I'll just…ahhhh," Severide hisses as the doctor next applies some cooling disinfectant. "Thanks doc," he deadpans as Hector slightly chuckles. But his side is cleaned, treated, stitched up and then bandaged before he's told he can go and it's Casey's turn to get his arm tended to.

The cut wasn't too deep, thankfully not hitting a tendon or something that would leave any kind of permanent damage so it doesn't take long for the wound to also be cleaned, treated, a few stitches applied and then bandaged so he too can be on his way.

"Sure do love the weather down here," Casey comments as they follow Hector toward a waiting cab.

"You're long overdue for a vacay aren't you?" Severide retorts to Casey with a grin as they stop a few feet away from Hector. "Thank you," he tells him as he shakes his hand and grasps it for a few seconds longer. "You go home to your son, Hector. You're a good man. I want to make this right for you."

"I wish you wouldn't trouble yourself Senior Severide," Hector offers formally as he looks at him with a serious expression. "I live a simple life down here and don't want you to get in any more trouble."

"Trouble is my middle name," Severide replies as he slaps Hector on the back. "I'll be okay. Take care Hector. And if you're ever in Chicago – you and Carlos, call me," he pauses as he hands him his card and scribbles his cell number on it. "We'll go to a Cubs or Hawks game. Depending on when you come."

"Think we'd like that. But might be in another lifetime my friend," Hector admits simply.

"We'll see."

"Take care Hector," Casey offers the man a hug and then pulls back with a friendly smile.

"We'll be in touch," Severide tells Hector after he writes down his number and hands it to him. "Call…no matter what. Collect if you want or have to."

With that they both get into the cab, Severide turning and giving Hector a friendly wave before they get into the cab and it finally drives them to the airport. Casey can't help but notice how quiet Severide is on the way to the airport but doesn't say much to his friend as he knows he has a lot on his mind and what they were about to do. It was one of the riskiest things ever and he knows that there was still a good chance that Travis could ruin Severide in a few ways, but Kelly was right. It was the right thing to do and had to be done. He had suggested Kelly call him, make him pay and then go back directly to Chicago. But this…maybe they'd get a small holiday out of it after all.

"Everything seemed so clear a few hours ago," Severide huffs as he watches Buenos Aires start to get a bit smaller on the horizon and then turns and looks at Casey in distress.

"We can tell the pilot to just take us to Chicago. You know I'm not gonna call you on it right?" Casey assures his friend with a tightly drawn smile.

"I know. Just gotta make this right. Hey was your idea."

"I said to call," Casey retorts seriously. "But if it was my idea, can I call it off?"

"You want to?"

"Worried if there will be any personal backlash," Casey tells his friend in truth. "For you."

"He has nothing to blackmail me with. But I have 50 thousand reasons to come at him with. Hey, look I hope it won't come to that. I hope I just have to reason with him and he'll see it my way."

"50 G's is a lot of money, even for Travis Brenner," Casey comments quietly as he settles back in the plush chair of the small leer jet.

"He's good for it. Shared with me how much some of those places pay him for a tweet or a post or whatever," Severide sighs as he settles back into his chair and then purses his lips. "Wonder how much my tweets would be worth?"

"50…cents?" Casey laughs; prompting Severide to pick up a nearby magazine and toss it at his friend.

"Ha…ha…" Severide deadpans in sarcasm as he shakes his head and then looks down at his phone; the saved pictures he had downloaded from Travis's social media feed before they boarded the plane. "He just goes from place to place to…place," he mutters with a hint of disdain in his tone. "Girls…drinks…admiration," he continues as he looks at Travis on the Riviera surrounded by a few scantily clad women and holding up some brand name booze – paying the bills. "Doesn't he give a damn about what he leaves behind?"

"If he actually stopped to think about that then his party would probably be over as soon as it started," Casey retorts dryly as Severide nods in agreement.

Severide turns his worried gaze outside the window and stares absently at the clouds and then the ocean and feels his heart starting to race; his mind just as agitated. _Yeah just gonna waltz in there and demand that Travis wire 50 grand to some drug dealer and then...can I really convince him to do the right thing? This guy doesn't care about doing the right thing. He just…ah damn it!_

Casey glances over at Severide and feels his countenance slightly fall as he looks at his friend's rigid posture, tight jaw and clenched fists. He can't blame Severide for being nervous, as he was also. Travis Brenner wasn't a man to suffer lightly and they were walking into a lion's den. But he tells himself the worst Travis can do is say no and that'd be it; they'd be on the next flight home.

But as he thinks about their current situation and why they are where they are, he wonders how much it would set them back if they were to spend a few days on the Riviera – just enjoying themselves. He'd suggest it to his friend after this was all over and if they were still able to stand on their own merit without any personal repercussions.

XXXXXXXX

"Would love to have my own jet someday," Casey comments as they slowly head for the front door of the private jet as soon as it had come to its final stop in Nice on the French Riviera.

"You gonna win the lottery?"

"Plan to blackmail you."

"Have fun with that paper airplane," Severide snickers as Casey rolls his eyes. "Come on…let's just get this over with. Starting to feel sick already."

"You haven't eaten much in the past…when did you eat a solid meal last?"

"Few days ago," Severide huffs as he rubs his face. "Hate airplane food. Even stuff from a private jet."

Casey wasn't going to argue as he couldn't blame his friend. Facing another person about a hefty debt they owed…to someone in a world they weren't a part of just to make things right for a virtual stranger was stressing indeed. His plan was to confront Travis right now while it was still fresh and the drug dealer was still in jail but Severide finalized the details of confronting Travis while he was at a social event and then threatening to make it public…just in case.

 _You're just gonna walk in there…tell him straight up and…AND WHAT?_ his brain tosses back. _Ask him to give 50 G's to some drug dealer so he won't make trouble for the locals?_ No…I'll tell him he knows where Travis is and the 50 G's will stop him from getting on a plane.

Casey tries to ease some of Severide's tension by showing him the paper airplane that Gabby and Louie made for him but he only returned a tense smile and then turned and looked back out the window. _This just needs to be over…_ Casey inwardly sighs as the taxi they are in starts to slow.

They near the newest resort on the swanky beach and instantly the knots inside Kelly Severide's stomach start to tighten. But tells himself that Travis also brought his upon himself by inviting Kelly into his world and then showing him the good and the not so good parts of his charming lifestyle.

"I know where he is," Severide mentions to Casey in a low tone as he heads straight for the club attached to the posh hotel resort. He nods to the hotel concierge as they near the desk and mentions he and his friend, pointing to Casey behind him, are with the Travis Brenner entourage and were allowed to enter.

"I see him," Severide states as they enter the pulse pounding establishment; instantly hit with the smells of perfume and expensive food, the sound of merriment assaulting their visual and ocular senses.

"Kelly! Hey buddy! See you changed your mind!" Travis greets with a wide grin as he pulls away from his adoring group and then nears the somewhat out of place pair from Chicago. "This place is amazing!" He states as he shakes Casey's hand and then turns back to Severide. This time, he finally notices the black eye, small cut on Severide's lip and bruised jaw. "Customs that bad?" He asks weakly.

"We need to talk in private," Severide insists as Casey's expression turns grim.

"Guys…what's going on?"

"Not here. If you want me to make a scene I will. But I'd prefer not to."

"What's this about?"

"Julio Gonzalez."

Instantly Travis's expression changes and both 51 Lieutenants know, he knows exactly who they are referring to. "He did that to you?"

"He killed Leon," Severide answers in truth. "Private?"

"Uh yeah…yeah…" Travis nods as he turns back to the group at the table, one of them the clubs owner. "Just gotta help out a few buddies. Be right back."

"Follow me," he tells Severide in a low tone as they slowly push their way through the jumping jungle of bodies and then enter a small, quiet room in the back. "What happened?"

"My last night in Buenos Aires, figured I'd go back to that place we first went for dinner. I was with Leon and figured no big deal. About half hour later, the SUV has the tires shot out, Leon is killed and two crooked cops who deal on the side are wanting to kill me because they think I'm you!" Severide hisses as he moves in a few inches from Travis's face. "They shot me!"

"What?" Travis asks weakly as he looks at Casey who nods and then gestures to Severide's side. "Oh damn…okay, thanks for telling me. I'll uh…I'll contact Leon's family and make the arrangements."

"That's it? Seriously? After all that?"

"You want to rejoin me?"

"Man I just want to hit you right now!" Severide glowers as he looks away and then back at Travis, his fist instantly balling.

"Kelly!" Casey warns as he takes a step closer.

"Do you have any idea what the hell I had to endure because of you? The only way I escaped is because Matt flew down there on his own damn dime and managed to find the local man whose boy I helped save when he was trampled by your damn fans! I was on the run for two days!" Severide's voice raises to an angry pitch. "One of the dealers was killed in a shootout with some good cops and a local resident with us in the middle! The other…Julio…he's still alive and vowing revenge. On you."

"What?"

"You asked me to come along with you, not because you like my company. That's bull and you know it. It's to fix your messes because that's what I did the first day we met. I fixed a problem with your buddy…but really I was fixing your image so it wouldn't tarnish because of something some jackass did at your party! Tell me I'm right."

Travis looks at Severide and then at Casey and shakes his head as he looks back at Severide. "Fine…you're right. But you fit in with the group here and I thought we were buddies…friends."

"We were until someone tried to kill me for being in your company. I told them I have nothing but they didn't care. They want payment or at least this guy does or he's on the next plane here," Severide gently bluffs as he launches into the meat of his plan.

"You…told him I was here?"

"Your social media feed isn't exactly private," Casey pipes up in sarcasm.

"Looking down the barrel of a gun brings out the confessions!"

"You wanted me to fix things and this is gonna be the last thing I fix. You're going to wire Julio Gonzalez the money."

"What? 50 G's? Seriously?"

"You took their drugs and stiffed them of their payment? I might not agree with them but you agreed to a deal and backed out. No wonder their pissed but others are getting hurt for something _you_ did! I know you have it. You told me you don't supply…but this makes you a dealer!"

"It wasn't mine!" Travis growls as he pulls away and then turns around. "Damn bastard!"

"Look Julio doesn't care where his money comes from, he just wants it. If not you then the other guy better be just as public because he only remembers your face!"

"I was the middle man for…look it makes no difference now."

"Leon is dead. His only mistake was driving me where I wanted to go. I have to live with that but it wasn't my fault they were looking for you! He wants his money. I can make this public but I don't want to," Severide starts to conclude as his voice starts to lower and his agitation lessen.

"All he wants is his money?"

"He said if he got it wired into this account," Severide hands him the small scribbled note from the angry drug dealer/cop, "he'd forget everything else and stay put. If not…first flight out. He gave me 24 hours after I found you."

Travis looks at Severide and then frowns as he nods in agreement.

"Hold on," he states as he starts to type on his phone; Severide shuffling back to Casey.

"I need a drink."

"Okay…it's in play," Travis mentions to them as he nears them once more. "Didn't even think about…"

"You're right, you didn't think about what you're leaving behind," Severide interjects with a sour note. "I had my stuff stolen and I…just make it right. Hector helped me and I want him and his son to be able to walk the streets and not have to look over their shoulders or fear being shot in the back for something, someone else did."

"All this for a stranger."

"He saved my life…helped Matt. He's no longer a stranger," Severide states proudly.

"Okay…money just transferred," Travis confirms as the banking confirmation pops up. "Anything else?"

Severide and Casey look at each other and Severide slightly shrugs a few seconds later. "No I guess…"

"Actually…there is," Casey steps up as he gives Severide a firm nod and then nears Travis. "You're not getting off that easy."

"What?"

XXXXXXXX

"Papa…what is it?" Carlos asks his father about an hour later as he stares at his father's surprised and emotional expression.

The middle aged man stood in the middle of his humble home staring at his phone in shock. He had gotten a text that at first he didn't believe.

 _'So Carlos can have that future you want for him. –Kelly'_

He simply thought that it was just a nice thought but no…it was something more. He quickly looks back at the email confirmation from his bank that 10 thousand US dollars had been transferred into his account from another US account.

His eyes well with happy tears as he looks down at his son and hugs him tightly.

"What is it papa? What's wrong?"

"No Carlos…nothing is wrong," Hector answers with a happy smile. "Everything is right. Very right. Come on…let's go visit your mama and let her know that everything is okay." And as his custom, he picks up the single Red rose that he'd lay upon his beloved wife's gravestone and tell her about all the things that happened and how one stranger restored his faith in outsiders and that his son would be able to go to school…and become the nurse she had wanted him to be. Maybe more.

"Everything is very right."

Hector and Carols would make a small detour – an extra five thousand – fifteen in total from Travis Brenner, was to be given to the old woman – Isabella to properly thank her for hiding Severide and helping him when others would trade him in for a few measly bucks.

They walk out the door into the setting afternoon sun, hand in hand; Hector offering a silent thank you to Kelly Severide for his kindness – a man he'll never forget and hopes one day he can repay – in person.

XXXXXXXX

"Great idea," Severide smiles as he lays on the beach chair with a cold beer in his grasp; his white cotton shirt slightly unbuttoned to get some sun on his chest but also to hide his recovering wound from the blazing sun.

"I'm full of…"

"It," Severide snickers as Casey tosses a small plastic bottle at his friend a few feet over from his beach chair. "Needed this."

"No I needed this, you had a holiday remember?"

"Oh yeah…getting cozy with two guys that like it rough."

"Thought you liked it rough?" Casey chuckles as Severide shakes his head. "Think Travis will ever speak to us again?"

"You…nah…me? maybe," Severide smiles as he looks out over the gently lapping water of the French Riviera. "I'm just glad he didn't make more of a fuss. I didn't want to ruin him for good."

"Good thing he didn't want that either."

"A few days here…will heal everything," Severide sighs contentedly as he looks out into the azure waters. "Fishing tomorrow?"

"You know it," Casey smiles as his phone beeps. He looks at the picture and chuckles as he holds it up to Severide.

"See Louie gets it…"

"I thought that was his best one yet," Casey praises as he texts back. "Gabby says get yourself a steady woman already so that we can do this next time as a group thing."

"Yeah…" Severide smirks as he watches a bikini-clad beauty walk by. "Think they only want guys with money down here?"

Both of them look at each other and then say "YES" at the same time and laugh.

"Ah yes, so true," Severide smiles as his phone beeps. He looks at the picture and instantly his heart warms.

"Who's it from?"

"A new friend," he whispers as he shows him the picture of Hector and Carlos in a selfie with big smiles; the setting South American sun behind them.

"Wonder if we'll ever see them again?"

"I… hope so."

Severide files the picture away and then rests back on his chair. His agitation was gone, the tension nearly left his system; his body well on the way to full recoery. He had had a full lunch and now was resting with his best friend on one of the funnest beaches in the world for the next few days – a vacation Boden agreed they both had certainly earned. He had helped an honest and descent man to right a wrong that nearly cost him his life. He doesn't know if he had earned new respect from Travis Brenner and he really didn't care – it was himself he had to live with at the end of the day and would go home knowing he didn't leave any messes behind that someone else had to fix.

"To the good life," Casey holds up his chilled bottle of imported beer.

"To the good life," Severide agrees as he clinks it and then takes a swig. "The one we already have."

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** well hope all liked how this little adventure ended; especially for Hector and his son. But hmm will Travis resurface with a little 'payback' for Severide? Please let me know and if you liked this sevasey adventure and if you'd like a possible sequel. Thanks everyone!


End file.
